Deimos' First Christmas
by Elf Wench1
Summary: Darc and Kharg spend a the holiday season with their families and friends, just a little Christmas fic and a newly added New Year fic for the fun of it. Two Holiday One Shots
1. Chapter 1

Deimos' First Christmas

Kharg shoved hard, trying to force the tree through the door. "Come on, Darc. Pull harder!"

"We should have found a smaller damned tree." Darc braced himself and hauled. The tree refused to budge. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Kharg shoved again. "Because you promised to at least try to learn more about Human customs?"

Darc cursed as pine needles showered down on him. "More likely because I'm stupid." He pulled and finally the tree slid inside.

Kharg closed the door. "But think how happy you made your niece and nephew. They love their Uncle Darc."

Darc couldn't keep back a faint smile at that. He adored the twins, Lloyd and Nafia. They looked just like their mother. He smirked suddenly, remembering the wreak Kharg had been the night Paulette had went into labor.

Kharg noticed the smirk as they hauled the tree over to it's spot in the corner where the tree stand waited. "Stop gloating, your wife's five months along and twins are just as possible for you."

Darc scowled at the reminder. "Shut up, Kharg. Hell, you got off easy, when Paulette was having mood swings she yelled and screamed. When Delma has them she yells, screams and throws things. She has damned good aim too." He held the tree upright while Kharg began to secure it.

Kharg laughed. "Ah, the mighty Deimos can't handle one little female?"

Darc snarled and gave the tree a hard push, toppling it on top of Kharg.

Kharg yelped. "Damn it, Darc!"

"Kharg! Watch your language! What if the twins heard you?" Paulette scolded. She'd entered without either of them seeing her.

Kharg shoved the tree back the other way, toppling it onto Darc in retaliation.

Darc snarled. "Bastard!"

Paulette slapped Darc sharply on the back of his head, careful to avoid his horns. "That goes for you too."

Muttering, Darc pushed the tree back upright and held it.

Kharg secured the tree and stood up. "All secured and ready to decorate. Where are the twins?"

Paulette smiled and stepped away from Darc. "They're taking their nap, but they should be awake any minute now."

No sooner then the words left her mouth thundering footsteps pounded down the stairs and the five year old twins charged into the room.

Darc braced himself just in time as Lloyd leaped into his arms.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Darc's neck hugged him. "Hi Uncle Darc!"

Nafia reached Darc just then and tugged on his kilt to get his attention. "Up."

Darc sighed, but scooped her up as well. He choked slightly as Lloyd's grip tightened on his neck.

Paulette tapped Lloyd gently on the back. "You're choking him, dear."

Lloyd loosened his hold. "I'm sorry, Uncle Darc."

Darc lowered Lloyd to the floor. "That's alright."

Nafia hugged Darc and kissed his cheek before she allowed herself to be put down as well.

Lloyd noticed the tree. "Is that our tree, daddy?"

Kharg smiled affectionately. "That's it, are you ready to decorate it?"

"Yes!" the twins shouted loudly.

Paulette laughed. "Settle down now. I'll go get the decorations, Kharg, come help me. Nafia and Lloyd, stay with your uncle, but don't talk his ear off." She and Kharg left the room.

Darc sat down in a large easy chair. He wasn't surprised when both children scrambled into his lap.

Lloyd pouted a bit. "We would have had our tree up a long time ago, but we waited for you to come."

Darc shook his head. "Why would you do that?"

Nafia leaned against Darc. "Cause we love you."

Darc studied the little girl for a long moment then sighed. "Love you too."

Nafia smiled contentedly.

Paulette and Kharg came in, each carrying a large box.

Darc smirked. "I don't think the tree is that big, Kharg."

Kharg smirked back at his twin. "Like you know anything about decorating a tree."

Paulette shook her head. "Behave you two, you bicker more than the children." She set the box she was carrying by the tree.

Kharg set his box down next to the other one and pulled out a string of very tangled lights. After ten frustrating minutes he got them untangled and began to put them on the tree.

Darc watched with obvious amusement as Kharg struggled with the lights. "I realize I know nothing about decorating a tree, but I'd hazard a guess that the lights aren't supposed to be lopsided and aren't they upside down?"

Paulette and the twins giggled.

Kharg scowled at the tree then at Darc. "Well, than get off your a..."

Paulette gave Kharg a murderous look.

Kharg gulped slightly. "Uh, butt and help me."

Darc grinned at Kharg's hasty self-censoring then shooed the children off his lap. He joined his twin and between them they got the lights on straight.

Paulette opened the other box and started pulling out decorations. "Alright, Nafia, Lloyd, you can start now."

Nafia and Lloyd started putting on ornaments while the adults watched.

Kharg glanced at Darc. "So is Delma still with Lilia?"

Darc snorted. "Yeah, Delma said she had stuff to finish before she came. The Pyron will bring her."

Paulette looked concerned. "Is it safe for her to do that?"

"Yeah, it won't let her get hurt," Darc said confidently.

Paulette nodded. "Isn't it wonderful that Delma and Lilia became friends?"

Darc snorted. "Wonderful."

Kharg smirked, catching the lack of enthusiasm in Darc's voice.

Lilia had settled in the rebuilt city of Cathena along with Ganz and Tatjana, who had gotten married about six months ago.

Paulette began spreading out the ornaments that the twins had put to close together.

At dusk someone knocked on the door. Darc was the only one in the front room, so he answered it. His eyes widened when a stack of brightly wrapped packages were shoved into his arms.

Delma smiled as she walked into the house . "Thanks, put them under the tree."

Darc scowled, considering dropping everything then and there. Deciding it wasn't worth the hassle it would cause, he carried the load over to the tree and set them down.

Delma carefully sat down on the couch. "Everything else is still on the Pyron, but you should be able to get everything in two or three trips."

Darc muttered something under his breath and went out, banging the door shut behind him.

Kharg came in from the kitchen at that. "Oh, hello, Delma, I didn't hear you, sorry."

Delma smiled up at him. "That's alright. Where's Nafia and Lloyd?"

Kharg knelt and hugged her then let go. He stood back up and stepped back. "Paulette's getting them into their pajamas. It's going to be hard getting them to sleep tonight. They're both really excited." He looked around. "Where'd Darc go?"

Delma smirked. "He's outside unloading the Pyron."

"Ahh, I'll go lend him a hand." He headed for the door. "Supper's almost done." Just as Kharg reached the door there was a hollow thud on the other side.

Delma grinned. "That's probably Darc with the first load."

"How many loads are we talking about?" Kharg asked as he opened the door, stepping aside so Darc could enter.

Delma shrugged. "One, maybe two more."

Darc entered the house with another load of packages. He put them under the tree with the others. "Spirits Delma, we're staying for one night, not a month.

Delma stuck her tongue out at him.

Darc leered at her. "Don't point that thing at me unless you're going to use it. "

Delma blushed so red that not even her pink skin could hide it.

"I think Darc won that one." Kharg laughed. "Any thing else out there?"

Darc snorted. "Three packs."

"I'll get them." Kharg went outside and closed the door.

Poise regained, Delma looked at Darc and sniggered. "Stop scowling, you look like you eat baby dragons for breakfast. Any way doesn't you pregnant mate get a kiss hello?"

Darc couldn't help, but smile a bit at that. He kissed her then sat down beside her. "So what evil plots did you and Lilia come up with while you were together?"

Delma smirked. "Nothing, we're saving the plotting for after Christmas."

Just then the children charged down the steps with Paulette following at a more leisurely pace. They saw Delma and ran to her.

"Mommy! Auntie Delma is here!" Nafia cried.

"I see that, hello Delma." Paulette smiled at Delma. "Be gentle, you two." She went to the kitchen.

Darc moved over as the twins clambered onto the couch and took turns hugging Delma.

Kharg came in, closing the door and stomping his feet to knock the snow off them. He hefted the packs. "Starting to snow again. I sent the Pyron off. I'll take these up to the guestroom."

Shaking his head, Darc stood and took the bags. "I'll do it. Go help your wife."

Kharg smiled in thanks and went into the kitchen. "Nafia, Lloyd, come on, it's your job to set the table."

The children scrambled off the couch and followed their father into the kitchen.

Darc hauled the packs upstairs to the guestroom and dumped them on the bed then went back down.

Nafia and Lloyd were just finishing setting the table.

Paulette and Kharg began bringing food out. "Everyone sit down, it's time to eat," Paulette said.

Darc went to Delma and helped her to her feet. They joined the others at the table.

After dinner Delma insisted on helping with dishes. The twins helped clear the table then Darc and Kharg took them into the living room to get them out of the way.

Finally Paulette turned to the twins. "Time for bed."

The twins groaned. "Do we have to?" Lloyd asked.

Paulette gave them a stern look. "Yes, say good night."

The twins gave good night hugs and kisses to everyone. Suddenly Lloyd's eyes lit up. "Can Uncle Darc take us to bed...please mommy?"

Paulette sighed. "If he wants to."

Lloyd looked hopefully at Darc. "Please Uncle Darc?"

Darc shrugged. "Alright." He stood and followed the twins up to the room they shared. They crawled into bed.

"Mommy always tells us a bed time story," Nafia said. "Will you tell us one?"

Darc frowned. He didn't know any stories that were suitable for a pair of five year olds. Suddenly he remembered one of the stories Sagen had insisted on telling him. It would work for a bed time story. After all it had nearly put him to sleep twice, so he began to tell it. Sure enough in twenty minutes both Nafia and Lloyd were sound asleep, Nafia hugging her doll and Lloyd a teddy bear.

Darc looked towards the door and saw no one was around. He kissed each child's forehead. "Good night." He turned and left the room.

Paulette smiled in greeting when Darc sat down next to Delma. "Are they in bed?"

Darc nodded. "In bed and asleep."

Kharg looked impressed. "Wow, what's your secret? It usually takes me an hour."

Darc smirked, but didn't say anything. He just shrugged.

At midnight Kharg yawned and stood up. "Time to call it a night, the twins will be up at six, you can count on it. "Good night, Delma, Darc."

"Yeah, good night," Darc said.

They couples went to their rooms and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

_**Christmas Morning: **_

Darc was abruptly woken up when he was pounced on. He opened his eyes to see Lloyd looking down at him.

Lloyd grinned. "Morning Uncle Darc, Merry Christmas!"

Darc yawned. "Where's your sister?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Waking up mommy and daddy. We get lotsa presents today!"

Darc felt Delma stir next to him. "Restraint, Delma." He knew Delma was a little cranky when she first woke up.

Delma muttered and sat up. "What..."

Lloyd waved. "Morning, Auntie Delma, Merry Christmas!"

Delma rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, sure, Merry Christmas."

Darc had to bite back a smirk. Delma didn't sound at all merry right now.

Lloyd bounced a little. "You gotta get up!"

Darc grunted and grabbed Lloyd so couldn't bounce. "Stop that, kid."

Paulette appeared in the open doorway. "Lloyd! Get off your uncle right now and come out of there. You shouldn't have woken them!"

Looking guilty, Lloyd got off the bed and scurried out.

Paulette watched her chastised son leave then turned back to the Deimos. "Darc, Delma, I am so sorry about that."

Delma shrugged. "It's alright, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Paulette nodded and left, closing the door.

Darc snorted and closed his eyes again. "I never said I was getting up."

"Yes you are, now move your lazy ass." Delma gave Darc a shove. "Move or I'll send the twins up here to get you."

Darc grumbled and reluctantly got up then helped Delma get to her feet. Soon they were dressed and went downstairs.

Lloyd and Nafia were waiting impatiently in their spots. They brightened up when Darc and Delma entered and sat down.

Kharg stood and went to the tree and began passing out gifts. Most of them were for the twins of course, but everyone had something. They watched the children first.

It didn't take them long. Nafia's eyes widened when she opened a box to find a beautiful doll dressed in a red velvet gown with a fur cape, muff and hat The doll had red hair and green eyes. Nafia hugged the doll to her chest. "She's so pretty, thank you, Auntie Delma, Uncle Darc!"

Lloyd stared in delight at a collection of hand painted wooden soldiers. "Wow! Thank you!" He beamed at Delma and Darc.

Delma winked. "You're both welcome."

Kharg gestured to Delma. "Ladies first."

Darc grinned wickedly. "Then that would mean Paulette goes first."

Delma smacked Darc sharply on the shoulder. "Watch it or you'll be sleeping with the Pyron tonight."

Darc rubbed his shoulder. "I bet it doesn't snore."

"Hmph." Ignoring the comment, Delma opened one package. "Oh, I can definitely use this." She pulled out a new set of spikes made of mithril. "Thanks Kharg."

Darc snorted. "Yeah, thanks for arming her, Kharg."

"Shush you." Delma opened the envelope. "A gift coupon from that big store in Cathena! Thank you, Paulette!"

Darc sighed. He was going to get dragged out to haul packages when Delma went shopping, what rotten luck.

Delma picked up the second package. She looked at Darc who seemed a bit nervous then opened it to reveal a small box. She removed the lid then her eyes widened. "Darc…it's beautiful." She pulled out a gold bracelet studded with rubies. She put it on then hugged her mate. Leaning back, she looked at Paulette. "Your turn." She frowned. "I'm afraid your gift is for both of you. Neither of us are exactly skilled a buying presents. Lilia was really helpful."

Paulette grinned and picked up an envelope. "It's alright." She opened it then handed it to Kharg.

Pulling out a thick piece of paper, Kharg read the writing and his mouth fell open. "Darc, Delma…this…it's…"

Paulette looked excited. "What? What is it?"

Kharg stared at the paper. "It's…a deed to a beach house in Cathena. Thank you both…so much."

Paulette was just as stunned as Kharg for a minute then squealed in excitement. "Thank you!'

Darc just shrugged nonchalantly. "Thought you might like someplace a little more like home to stay when you come to visit. I know neither of you really like staying in Orcoth and I can't say I blame you."

Kharg smiled. "Now it's your turn, Darc."

Delma watched as nervously as Darc had as he opened the first package. A box, he took off the lid and froze, staring.

Delma fidgeted nervously. "Darc? Do you like it?"

Darc hugged her. "It's perfect."

Kharg looked interested. "Well, come on, Darc, let's see."

Darc pulled out a silver charm dangling from a silver chain. It was a dragon, perfectly detailed with small ruby eyes, a perfect match for Darc's ring.

Paulette whistled. "Wow, that's really nice."

Kharg nodded. "It is."

Delma took the necklace. "Here." She put it around Darc's neck. "Mmm, makes you look even sexier," she whispered.

Darc smirked. He picked up an envelope and opened it. "Thanks, Paulette."

"I noticed how much you like that bookstore in Cathena, so I figured a gift coupon for it would be ideal. That way you and Delma will both be able to pick out something you like."

Kharg pulled out a long box from under his chair. "Last, but hopefully not least." He handed the box to Darc.

Darc eyed Kharg then opened it to reveal the finest sword he'd ever seen. It was silver, but he could see a tinge of blue. The hilt was carved into the form of a dragon's head.

"Kharg could see Darc liked it and he was pleased. "See, now you're both well-armed. Thought we could slip out and spar a bit before breakfast if Paulette and Delma don't mind. It's been a while."

Darc smiled at the thought. "Sounds good."

Paulette just laughed. "Fine, go play boys, I think Delma and I can handle things in here."

Delma nodded her agreement. After Darc helped her up she followed Paulette into the kitchen.

Darc smiled to himself as he followed his twin outside. Perhaps this Christmas holiday wasn't so bad after all.

_**This was fun to write even though I know Darc and Delma are horribly OOC, but I just wanted to do a little something for Christmas. Consider it a gift to everyone who has read, or read and reviewed Aftermath. As you guessed this story is in no way attached to it. R/R and Happy Holidays everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deimos' First New Year

Lilia smiled as she heard laughter from the living room. The entire group had come to Cathena to celebrate the coming New Year together.

Paulette entered the room. "Lilia, do you need help? You shouldn't spend all your time in the kitchen."

Lilia smiled. "Thanks, Paulette." She gestured to a tray. "Will you take that tray of drinks? I'll get the other one."

After passing them out Paulette reclaimed her seat next to Kharg.

Lilia sat down in a big easy chair with a content sigh. She was proud of her home. It had been a long time since she'd been able to settle somewhere for any amount of time. Suddenly she laughed.

Kharg glanced at her. "Want to share the joke?"

Lilia giggled. "Just remembering the look on you and Paulette's face when you walked into your new house."

Kharg groaned. "Don't remind me. You never told us that though Darc and Delma paid for the house all of you chipped in and furnished it."

Lilia smiled. "It was a surprise."

Paulette laughed. "It was a surprise alright, you did a wonderful job. We both love it."

Just then the twins burst into the room and immediately clambered into Darc's lap. They were extremely careful not to jostle Delma, who sat next to him.

Kharg sighed. "Nafia, Lloyd, stop climbing all over your poor uncle. He's not a tree."

Darc shifted to a more comfortable position. "It's alright, Kharg. I don't mind."

Tatjana looked at Ganz, who smiled and nodded. "I have something to tell everyone."

Everybody's attention turned to her. "What is it?" Paulette asked.

"Don't make us die of curiosity. Tell us," Camellia said.

"Yeah, come on, Tatjana," Maru chimed in.

Tatjana smiled. "We're pregnant."

Camellia let out a joyous squeal. "Congratulations!"

Darc smirked. "Why Ganz, I didn't even know you were expecting."

Volk guffawed loudly.

Delma choked on the drink she just taken then started laughing.

That started a chain reaction and soon everyone laughing, even Ganz and Tatjana.

Bebedora looked from one person to another then laughed too. She had improved dramatically in the last five years.

The twins laughed too, though it was unlikely they understood what was funny. It was more likely they were laughing because everyone else was.

It took nearly twenty minutes before the laughter died down. Kharg grinned at his twin. "Nice one, Darc."

Volk raised his glass. "A toast to the parents to be!"

The others raised their glasses and drank the toast.

"How long, Tatjana?" Paulette asked.

Tatjana rested her hand on her stomach. "The doctor says that I'm three months along."

Ganz draped an arm around Tatjana's shoulders with a proud smile. "We just found out three days ago."

Paulette mock pouted. "That was the day before we arrived and you didn't tell us."

Tatjana smiled. "We wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

Kharg smiled. "I think it's great. Congratulations you two."

That spurred a chorus of well-wishes then Ganz stood. "Well, I better go fetch our other surprise."

Paulette and Kharg grinned.

Ganz left the room, but soon he returned carrying a lidded basket. He put it down on the floor then gestured to the twins. "Come on, consider this a late Christmas present."

The twins got down and went to the basket. Just as they reached it the basket rocked. They both stopped and stared at it then looked at Ganz.

Ganz waved them forward. "Don't worry, go ahead and open it."

Finally Lloyd reached out and took of the basket's lid.

A ball of white fur leaped out, tackled Lloyd and began washing his face with a pink tongue.

"Doggie! You got us a doggie!" Nafia squealed. "Thank you."

The puppy got off Lloyd and looked around. It was a beautiful animal, a pure white Shepard with blue eyes.

Lloyd looked at Ganz. "Thank you! Is it a girl or a boy?"

Ganz smiled. "You're welcome and it's a girl."

Volk studied the puppy. "Beautiful creature, I suppose."

The Lupine's voice caught the puppy's attention. It's nose quivered as it sniffed the air then it growled.

Volk scowled at the puppy. He bared his teeth and growled back.

The puppy yelped, tail tucked between it's legs it sought a hiding place behind Nafia.

Everyone burst out laughing again.

Maru grinned. "Stop scaring the animals, Volk."

Nafia coaxed the puppy out from behind her and patted it. "It's alright girl. Volk won't hurt you."

Volk grinned toothily. "I might eat it."

Nafia giggled. "We know you wouldn't."

Volk snorted and took a long drink from his mug.

Kharg threw Darc a wicked smirk. "Careful Volk, you've been around Darc to long. You're starting to sound like him."

Everyone laughed again. Darc threw a couch pillow at his twin, hitting him in the face.

Kharg tossed it back at him, grinning.

Darc caught it easily and dropped it back on the couch. He leaned back comfortably and slung an arm around Delma's shoulders.

The puppy clambered off Nafia's lap and went over to Bebedora and sniffed her foot.

Bebedora eyed the puppy uncertainly then leaned forward and patted the puppy on the head. The puppy wagged her tail and lapped at her fingers. "Soft, warm, an appealing little creature."

Maru patted the puppy too. "She's a nice dog."

The puppy began wander around, checking everyone out. He sniffed Darc's foot then sat down and stared up at him. Her pink tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Darc scowled at the tiny animal. "Don't even think of it, mutt."

Delma laughed.

Lilia giggled too. "Awww, I think she likes you, Darc."

The puppy jumped onto the couch, climbed into Darc's lap and promptly went to sleep.

Darc glared down at it. "Why me?"

Camellia smiled impishly at Darc. "Animal magnetism?"

That started everyone laughing for the third time. Darc rolled his eyes with annoyance.

Lilia got up. "Dinner should be almost ready."

Paulette and Tatjana rose as well and followed Lilia into the kitchen to help.

Paulette gestured to the twins. "Come set the table, Nafia and Lloyd. Uncle Darc will take good care of your puppy."

The children got up and ran into the kitchen after their mother.

Darc shifted slightly. The puppy raised his head and yawned then gave him a sloppy kiss on the face. "Cut that out, mutt or I'll make a throw rug out of you."

Delma reached over and touched the puppy's head. "She is soft."

The puppy yawned again and snuggled up to Darc then went back to sleep.

Delicious smells floated in from the kitchen. Kharg smiled appreciatively, taking a deep breath. "That smells wonderful."

Volk drained his mug. "It does for cooked food. I still prefer raw meat myself."

Ganz looked towards the kitchen. "Sorry Volk, if you eat raw meat in front of Tatjana she'll probably get sick."

Delma wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And if she gets sick then you can bet that I will too. I can't even eat raw meat myself right now, even though I like it"

Darc snorted. "Some of your cravings make me sick."

Delma jabbed Darc hard in the ribs, making him wince. her pregnancy hadn't weakened her any.

Twenty minutes later Lilia stuck her head into the room. "Food's on, come on in and sit down."

Darc shoved the puppy off his lap and stood up then helped Delma to her feet. He escorted Delma into the dining room.

After dinner the twins took the puppy to the back room which Lilia had turned into a playroom.

The adults moved back into the living room to talk about old times.

Lilia grinned at Kharg and Darc. "Remember the party we had on your twenty first birthday?"

Kharg groaned. "I don't think I'll ever forget."

Darc snickered. "I'm surprised that you remember. You were damned drunk."

Kharg scowled. "Rub it in. Just because we discovered that you're immune to alcohol that night."

Darc laughed at the memory. "At least you were a fun drunk."

Paulette smirked. "But it's to bad the table you were dancing on broke. You were pretty good."

Kharg blushed while everyone laughed.

Maru grinned. "You actually danced on the table, Kharg?"

Kharg scowled. "Shut up, Maru."

After the laughter died down again and a while had passed Paulette stood. "It's awful quiet in the playroom. I'd better go make sure everything's alright."

Kharg stood up. "I'll come along just in case they're destroying anything."

They left the room. Soon they returned, each of them carrying a soundly sleeping twin.

Lilia smiled. "That's a cute sight."

"We'll take them upstairs to the extra room if that's alright? " Kharg asked.

"That's fine," Lilia said.

Kharg and Paulette took the twins upstairs then came back down and sat back down. and the evening seemed to fly by.

At ten minutes to midnight Lilia and Paulette fetched goblets filled them with wine. Everyone got one though Tatjana and Delma had fruit juice instead. They began counting down the final seconds.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" They shouted and ten goblets clanked together as one.

_**A short New Years story just to get it out of my system. I'll go back to Aftermath, I know it's been awhile since I updated it, but I needed a break. HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! R/R please!**_


End file.
